


困兽（完结）

by jiang1



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1
Summary: 含sp/R18 （微）/未成年慎设定为于炀原型是一只大型金毛犬，能在人形和兽形相互切换，但紧张/害怕/羞涩情绪下会增加不可控因素大大增加变形几率甚至无法自控。说白了就是遇到流氓祁就容易变身大金毛(//∇//)相关人有此世界观但暂时不知道于炀有非人类形态除此兽形设定外保留其他背景
Kudos: 52





	困兽（完结）

**Author's Note:**

> 含sp/R18 （微）/未成年慎  
设定为于炀原型是一只大型金毛犬，能在人形和兽形相互切换，但紧张/害怕/羞涩情绪下会增加不可控因素大大增加变形几率甚至无法自控。说白了就是遇到流氓祁就容易变身大金毛(//∇//)  
相关人有此世界观但暂时不知道于炀有非人类形态  
除此兽形设定外保留其他背景

于炀在自己房间里，坐在窗口上默默出神。

咚咚几声，有人敲他房门。

于炀深呼吸了下，跳下窗台，开了门。

祁醉脸色差到了极点，尽力克制着火气，沉声道：“拿出来。”

于炀茫然：“什么？”  
祁醉：“Rush。”

于炀脸色瞬间白了。突然感觉到体内一股不安分的力量开始流动。

祁醉把谢辰卖了个彻底，“你放心，他只告诉了我这个……拿来。”

于炀稍稍安下心，呼吸平复了许多，他犹豫片刻，打开行李箱，取了一个药瓶出来。

祁醉接过来看了两眼，抬眸：“就这一瓶？”

于炀窘迫到极点，头都不敢抬，点头嗯了一声。

祁醉细细看了下药瓶上的说明，被气笑了：“小看你了……小小年纪，懂得还挺多。”

于炀咬牙。垂在身侧的手默默握成了拳头紧紧的攥着，他屏住呼吸尽量让自己看起来稍微正常一点。

“Youth……”祁醉勾唇，吹了声流氓哨，“玩的挺野啊，还想用药？”

于炀嗫嚅：“我就是……”

“我不管你为了什么，不好意思。”祁醉左手一用力，把药瓶生生拧断了，“我不配合。”

于炀脸红过耳，他闭着眼睛不敢再听祁醉的任何声音仿佛每一个音都能让他彻底失控。

不可以……现在还不可以。

他还不知道队长可不可以接受，他不能暴露那么早，他小心翼翼的掩藏自己在战队这么久不能因为无端的情绪而前功尽弃。

但是祁醉活生生的一个人站在他面前让他体内肆意流动的气流愈发紊乱。

祁醉在于炀桌上扯了一张废纸，把药瓶密密实实的包了起来，出门丢进垃圾桶，一脸严肃的看他:“小哥哥，自己说吧，在我眼皮子底下犯了多少事了？”

于炀羞惭低头。

但其实于炀大部分注意力只集中在自己头顶上，蠢蠢欲动的金色毛发在祁醉的目光下仿佛被火烫着，仿佛随时都会挣脱出来一对毛茸茸的大耳朵。

祁醉看着于炀耷拉着脑袋一副认错的模样，默默地磨了磨牙:于炀啊……看着永远都是一副乖巧听话的模样，实际上胆子比谁都大。

祁醉怕一直绷着再吓到他，无奈叹气：“别总玩这么极限的……等将来你就知道了，你用不着这个。”

毕竟不管是孩子还是童养媳都要慢慢教。

于炀抬眸。正巧撞见祁醉戏谑的目光。

祁醉懒懒道：“神之右手就是最好的松弛剂。”

于炀下意识看向祁醉还缠着绷带的右手，脸颊爆红，彻底说不出话来了，身体的某些部分开始发生异样，血液极速流窜，深藏在衣服下面的部分皮肤无法维持住人类皮肤的形态，悄悄的变化成长软的毛发。

祁醉只当他是害臊，往前逼近一步把人挤到床边，于炀倒退一步跌坐在床上，他慌乱的不知所措，只能一边忍受着祁醉不断升温的“骚扰和调戏”一边分散注力意去极力维持人形的状态。

他从离开父母庇护的那一年开始发现自己的身体似乎……不那么正常。

偶尔在夜里醒来的时候发现自己的睡衣零零散散的落在身上或者身下，而自己却光着身子在一边趴着，有时候还会在床上捡到一些金色的毛发，他可以确信那不是他自己的头发——因为那时候他还是规规矩矩的黑色头发。

有一段时间他每日每夜不敢沉睡，一度陷入惶恐，他不知道自己睡着后的夜里会发生什么他不知道自己是不是个异类，慢慢的他甚至开始排斥和人接触，他害怕有人会发现他的“秘密”会觉得他是个变态，本能的拒绝一切和他有亲密行为的人，揣着一颗惴惴不安的心过了很多年。

于炀低着头不敢看祁醉的目光，双手撑在身后不自觉的抓起了床单，硬逼着自己把身上本已经控制不住的异动生生压了回去。

祁醉不依不饶，分出一只手捏起来于炀的下巴:“小朋友，光有胆子做没胆子认可不是个好习惯啊……”祁醉手上一用力迫使低着头的人的目光转到自己身上，试探着弯腰凑近了于炀的耳朵问他:“记得上次做错事受什么罚了吗？”说完还使坏的吹了口气。

于炀刚刚有一点稳定的身体又开始了反复的躁动不安。

四年前，他第一次清楚的知道自己的身体里的“秘密”是因为Drunk。白天在网吧里忙的晕头转向，晚上回了宿舍在一台他自己用配件组起来小破电脑上看比赛回放。

分辨率很差的屏幕上，祁醉身披国旗在镜头下骄傲的一步一步迈上冠军领奖台，灯光追逐在他的身后映成一副光影，他就如同无数次踏上这一方高地一样，脚步坚定面色从容，脸上挂着慵懒的笑容。

那一次他体内那种终日无法避免的不安定因素终于被完全释放，他的目光紧紧的追随者国旗下的那个少年，骄傲而自信。是年少的崇拜和倾慕的欲望挣脱束缚破土而出。

他本就拥有的兽态，只是缺乏适当的刺激和时机来彻底激化。

于炀不可置信的看着自己通体金黄色的长毛发，在经历了漫长的各种心理准备后，他看见了一条大型金毛犬，心里有一点沮丧。

兽化的好像不怎么……威风凛凛。

脱控的刺激有两个，一是关于祁醉，二是关于……性。

于炀感受着脖子上祁醉呼出的热气，曾经渴望的信仰近在咫尺，思绪彻底崩了盘。

祁醉催他:“问你呢，记得怎么罚你了吗？”

于炀羞愤的点头。他因为训练生生忘了两顿饭被祁醉按在电脑桌前像惩罚不听话的孩子一般揍了一顿屁股后红着眼眶下楼吃饭。

于炀那会正开着直播，虽然祁醉给他关了摄像头和麦克风但是不让他下播。于炀脸皮薄，愣是记了几个月顿顿按时吃饭，分秒不差。卜那那惊诧:小队长长身体的时候真是不一样呢！吃饭都比以前勤快了！

祁醉依旧不放过他捏了捏通红的耳朵:“怎么罚的？讲讲。”

于炀往边上缩了一下，不肯说话。心里生出的一点朦胧的情愫，他清楚的记得祁醉之前说过的“再犯这种随便伤身体的错处让他逮到，就不是简单的打几下这么简单了，可能是升级版'体罚'”

祁醉问不出话放弃逗他，松开了手站起来，顺手摸了摸他的脑袋:“行，不说那就……嗯？什么东西？”

“什么东西？你脑袋里藏了什么？”

于炀心里一惊，刚刚心思飘的太远，一时没注意漏了半只耳朵出来，这会儿被吓到，急的额头开始冒冷汗，一边缩着身子往床上退去一边摇头:“没，没什么，队长你别过来。”

祁醉被他突然的举动也吓到，只能先安抚他道:“好，我不过去，你别害怕。”

两个人在沉默的空气里相互对峙。

祁醉静静的看着于炀，于炀整个人都已经在床上了，家居拖鞋还穿在脚上，慌乱之间没来得及脱掉，这要是让贺小旭看见，估计又得编出一场生动形象的“畜牲现场”。

于炀没办法集中注意力，半只耳朵迟迟缩不回去，和他金色的头发融为一体，如果不是祁醉在他脑袋上呼噜了一把，也并不能看出异样，但其实，祁醉也只是蹭到了一个软软的东西，并不知道自己摸到的是毛茸茸的金毛耳朵。

气氛太过尴尬，祁醉叹了口气，只当他是被吓到，侧身坐在床上慢慢放轻了语气:“于炀……你过来，没打算揍你，别害怕。”

于炀面色凝重，他摇了摇头，固执的缩在床上一脸警惕的看着祁醉，但是在他对面坐着的人轻轻吐了一口气，伸手握着他的脚腕动作轻柔的给他把拖鞋拿了下来然后再没有动作。

“跟我说说，在躲什么？”

其实祁醉心里有了一个隐隐约约的想法，但是迅速被他否定了，他认识于炀一年多，进HOG这几个月也是他亲眼看着没日没夜的训练，不可能的……而且，人形兽如今已经甚是稀少，一向落地就是天谴的祁醉没觉得自己能有这样好的运气捡这么个稀罕物件，还是，男朋友。

渐渐平静下来的于炀悄悄收起了衣服下面的变化，把耳朵重新小心翼翼的收起来，终于觉察到自己刚刚的行为有点丢脸，像极了做错事以后逃跑的小朋友，闷声道:“没、没有躲。”

“没躲？”祁醉轻笑了一声，拍了拍于炀的小腿，“小队长，都从床下爬到这儿了还没躲呢？那你要是躲我了是不是我得去美国领空抓你去？”

于炀被祁醉说的无地自容，但还是小声强调了一遍“就是没躲。”为了证明自己的说法还悄悄动了动腿往前挪了一点点主动靠近祁醉，他双腿曲起在身前坐着，胳膊环绕抱着腿。

祁醉嘴角扬起，显然是被于炀这个小动作取悦了，伸手拉过他的胳膊，眯着眼睛问他，“好，没躲。那还记得我刚刚问你什么？”

于炀这次做足了心理准备才让身体没那么大的反应，只是脸上稍微有点发烫，过了许久他垂眸回答:“是、是我做错了事，”他又停顿了很久才把羞于出口的两个字吐了出来，“应该……体罚。”

“体罚？小哥哥，这是你自己说的？”祁醉挑眉，一脸戏谑的看着他，显然有些意外。

他今天本打算逗逗他小惩大诫就放过去了，祁醉生气是因为于炀私下买药，但是这都是为了什么他心里清楚，他不能不分青红皂白，小朋友宁愿伤害自己来回应一份感情，何其珍贵的回应。

但他还是拉着于炀的胳膊把人按在床上，不轻不重的拍了一下他的运动裤，没用力但是刚刚好发出一声闷响。

于炀圈起胳膊把头埋进去试图遮住羞红的脸和耳朵结果被祁醉一把拉住，“别这么急着把自己藏起来，裤子脱了，自己脱。”

于炀迟疑，胳膊被祁醉拉着但也没动静，强行被人形压制的大金毛又开始蠢蠢欲动。光是想想把裤子脱掉的场景他已经觉得有点要被点燃了更别说自己动手——在祁醉的注视下。

身后突然被掐起了一块肉，疼得于炀一激灵屁股往旁边挪了半寸，祁醉在他头顶上淡淡的催促:“快点呢，小哥哥，这么快就不听话了？”

于炀吸气:算了，赌一把。他闭着眼睛伸手摸向裤腰的地方，犹豫了许久还是没办法克服内心的羞愤，忍不住开口喊了一声:“队长。”

这一声队长求饶的意味太明显，但是祁醉老畜牲的名号并不是平白无故喊的。他松开手，作势就要起身，“行，炀神受不了我也不强求。”

于炀一慌，忙伸手拉他的袖子却发现祁醉根本没打算真的离开，他又赧赧地松了手，狠了下心拽着自己的裤子往下扯了半分再也不肯有多余的动作，反手圈住了自己的脑袋，只露出一顶金灿灿的软毛参差不齐的落在胳膊上和脖子上。

祁醉知他已经到了极限了，不再为难他，一把扯下了他剩下的那一块布料，露出了雪白的皮肤和黑色的床单形成了强烈的对比，于炀上身的衣服下摆早在一番动作后落在腰上，显然什么都遮不住。

感觉到身后一凉的于炀瞳孔骤缩，显然他低估了祁醉对自己的影响，一瞬间浑身上下血液翻腾不止，四肢百骸都透着紧张和无法控制的紊乱气息，他咬紧牙关抵抗着因为羞耻心作祟带来的想要化身为金毛犬的欲望。

祁醉一只大手覆上他白皙柔软的翘臀，两种体温相互触碰，冲撞在皮肤表层的暖意迅速蔓延到于炀仅剩的一点意识里，他听见祁醉温柔的声音:“放松点，别那么害怕。”

“啪”一个巴掌落下，于炀的左半边屁股迅速跟着红起了一个巴掌印，祁醉本就打算小惩大诫因此其实根本没用多大力气，但于炀现在已经分不清楚疼痛和其他的感觉了。

额头上青筋预示着他已经忍到极点。

祁醉转了转缠着绷带的右手腕，尝试着加了些力道对着右边打下去，一道对称的红印跟着这一声脆响渐渐的浮现在雪白的皮肤上。

于炀闭了眼睛，眼眶早已经红的不成样子，他深知今日躲不过一劫，因为他清清楚楚的感觉到身体里的这股力量一道冲过一道，他已经完全不能压制住。于炀突然发力从床上弹了起来，迅速往后一退。

祁醉不可思议的看着于炀，终于觉察到一点不一样的意味:不是怕疼，也不是故意躲着，那就是……有什么不得已要藏着的事？

“于炀！”

于炀正对着祁醉跪坐在床头，宽大的T恤落下来遮住了大半部分白皙的大腿，只露出和床单接触的膝盖部分，他低着头双手背在身后，像极了偷偷藏玩具的小朋友。

“队长……对不起。”

于炀的哭腔藏也藏不住，湿润的眼眶迅速挤满了透明的液体，急着脱离主人的束缚，滴落在白色的T恤上，晕开一圈湿漉漉的水印。

祁醉站起身来，试探着往床头走了一步，他刚一动作就见于炀慌乱着往后退去。他的心就突然被揪了起来，他看见于炀挂满泪痕的脸上满是恳求，逼着他停下脚步不再往前。

于炀用了多少岁月从一个黑暗的泥潭里挣扎出来，他没有奢求过任何人的帮助。他用这段日子积蓄下来的所有的运气和光明才遇见了一个对他来说神明一般的祁醉，如今就要突然被收走了，因为他天生不是正常人。

他双手捂着脸，抽泣声不断的从双手间穿出来，断断续续的夹杂着一些单音字。祁醉费了些力气才串起来一句完整的话“队长，我舍不得”。

祁醉不明白:舍不得？舍不得什么？

祁醉疑惑的偏头看了一眼，于炀身后原本放枕头的位置多了一条金色毛茸茸的东西，祁醉半信半疑的自言自语道:“尾巴？”

于炀立马抬头不安地看他，紧紧的咬住下唇不敢说话。

祁醉突然明白过来，有点想笑但是硬生生憋了回去，然后迅速绕过床尾一把抓住了于炀的脚腕把人拖到自己面前。

于炀被强行拉倒，蜷成一个侧身的样子，身后金色的尾巴就暴露在祁醉的视线之下，他脑子瞬间一片空白，脑袋上也忽的钻出两只巴掌大的耳朵耷拉下来，险些盖住半张脸。

祁醉终于没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来，“就为了这个躲我？”

宽松的运动裤子连着内裤一起被扯掉，扔在地上，几乎是同时又准又狠的几下巴掌扇在屁股上，震的于炀一愣，等酥酥麻麻的感觉传到大脑的时候，这下才终于回过神来，动了动耳朵偷偷瞄了一眼祁醉。

祁醉在床边坐下，手上用了些力气把于炀往身边带，让他趴在自己的腿上，轻轻抻了抻他笔直的双腿，手放在他有些发热的屁股上盖着，漫不经心的问:“是个什么？”

于炀满脑子都是身份暴露的后果，想到了贺经理跟他说因为他的特殊身份战队可能没办法继续留他，想到了他会因为兽态而不被众人接纳指指点点，想到了他小心翼翼隐藏了许多年的秘密被公之于众，想到了……祁醉厌恶的神情。

被忽略的祁醉很有耐心，仔细的端详起腿上趴着的人尾椎骨的地方生出来的一条足有胳膊粗的尾巴，毛色很纯和他的头发几乎一样的颜色，他随意摆弄了一下，手感很柔软。

不知是碰到了哪里还是于炀故意的，尾巴一动扫开了他的手。

祁醉莞尔，抬手一巴掌兜着风落下来，清脆的一声在寂静的空气里迅速蔓延，声响大于疼痛感，调戏的成分更多一点。

“问你呢于炀，是个什么？”

顶着大耳朵和一头金毛的于炀整个都窝在手臂里，眼泪簌簌的往下掉就是不肯说话，祁醉无奈地叹了口气，指望他的小男朋友自己想清楚他是个兽形人并不是个什么大事这个事情显然是不太可能了。

祁醉把于炀扶起来，让他跨坐在自己腿上，把他捂着脸的双手拿下来反剪在身后一手握住，腾出另一只手来给他擦了擦眼角的泪痕。

“看你这的耳朵和尾巴，像是……大型金毛犬？嗯？问你呢。”

于炀低头，不敢看祁醉。这样的姿势被禁锢浑身上下几乎没有能自由活动的地方，身后的尾巴垂下去没精打采的搭在祁醉的腿上，一副默认的模样。

祁醉拍拍他的屁股放轻了语气，“是……怕我觉得你不是正常人？还是自己接受不了？”

于炀的神色终于变了变，顶着通红的眼眶看了祁醉一眼立马垂下头，浓浓的鼻音小声道:“我也不知道为什么会这样，本来……我、我可以像正常人一样，但、但每次遇到、遇到队长的时候就容易失控。”

祁醉心里疑惑了片刻:“不知道？”

按理说兽形人在出生后不就就会初露端倪被父母发现，他们是一类特殊的人类基因，不过在近几十年里已经很少见了，一是因为其本身出现的几率就很小，另一个是因为他们基本在常态和人类没什么区别，久而久之此态会被遗忘掉。故而大众对极其偶尔出现的兽形人包容性极高，甚至会优待之。

但于炀……他并不知情。

祁醉思索，心里突然一疼。于炀的小时候爹不疼娘不爱更遑论会有人去悉心照料发现他身体里藏匿着的秘密，他们只当他是累赘，将他扔在黑暗里肆意抛弃。

没有人知道他是人间至宝。

祁醉闭了闭眼骂了一句脏话，伸手摸了摸于炀的头顶问他，“于炀，信我吗？”

于炀突然被点名，错愕的看着祁醉，下意识点头然后突然眼睛被一只大手覆上，黑暗和祁醉的体温一起席卷而来，他感觉到祁醉柔软的嘴唇亲吻了他的脸颊，他的唇角，他未干的泪痕。

黑暗消失的时候，他听见祁醉温柔的声音在耳边响起:“别怕，你不是怪物，我也不会不要你。你是无价之宝，是我千金难求的Youth。”

每一个字都烫在于炀心上，他被祁醉的紧紧的箍住，仿佛陷入云端， 他从不敢相信这一天是这样到来，没有厌恶和反感，也没有惊诧和驱逐，只有无尽的温柔。

于炀的意识迅速回转，这一转突然发现自己现在下半身什么都没穿跨在队长身上，耳朵和尾巴一览无余，双手还被禁锢在身后，他的脸腾的烧了起来，急急忙忙的把身后和头顶的毛茸茸收起来。

祁醉看着他笑道:“回神了？别收，露出来，我喜欢看。”

于炀红着脸摇摇头，不肯。

祁醉使坏捏了捏他屁股上的肉，“快点，变出来我看看，不然接着揍你了。”

于炀听出来一点机会，试探着问:“那、那要是变出来，队长、队长能不能……”他咬了咬牙说不出后半句话，憋红了耳朵。

“能不能什么？”

于炀头低的不能再低:“能不能不要再打了。”

祁醉惊喜，小朋友会讨价还价了。不过还是忍不住逗他，“那你先变一个给我看看，万一你没有刚刚好看了我不就亏本了？”

于炀当真，急着解释道:“不、不会的，一直都一样。”说着悄悄在身后露出来一条尾巴，头顶也冒出来和刚刚一模一样的大耳朵，搭在刘海上遮住了半边眉眼，然后又特别小声的强调了一遍“一样的”。

祁醉松开对于炀的钳制，引导着他重新趴在床面上，淡淡的和他说:“于炀，刚刚的交换我接受，但是抵的是之前的事——你背着我偷偷买那种药，还有几次三番的企图躲着我。”

于炀翻身想起来被一把按住，解释的话也没来得及说出口就被打断，“现在要教你的是，学着信任我，可以吗？”

祁醉不去做生意真是可惜了。

于炀没有反驳的余地，默默的低头埋在颈窝里，但身后的尾巴不安分的晃动了一下暴露了他内心的忐忑。

白色的绷带在手腕上十分限制祁醉的活动，他还是很不喜欢有多余的东西束缚，干脆撕开了扔进垃圾桶，衬衣袖扣解开向上挽了两道。

“我问你什么就说什么，听到了吗？你也可以问我也可以反驳，我都会听。”

于炀点头。

“啪”于炀毫无防备的被拍了一下，基本没什么力气，同时他听见祁醉的声音，“为什么一直不告诉我？”

闷闷的声音从臂间穿出来:“害怕。”

“啪”还是不轻不重的一下，祁醉问道，“害怕什么？”

“我怕你们都觉得我、我不正常，会送我走”于炀的声音又染上了一丝哭腔。

“啪”祁醉稍微加了点力气，“现在还这样想吗？”

于炀摇摇头，换来了重重的一巴掌，他没有防备，一下子喊出声。

“于炀，我相信你，没有任何条件。所以我希望有一天你也能回应我同样的信任，以爱人的身份，可以吗？”然后他没有给于炀回应的时间就连续的落着巴掌，清脆的声响回荡在房间里烧红了于炀的脸。

紧翘雪白的臀就这么大一点地儿，很快就从粉红色开始向大红色蔓延，于炀开始有了一点轻微的抽泣声。

按照祁醉的手劲要一下把人打哭了是完全有可能的，但相比于那种巨大的疼痛，这样一下一下的细水长流的疼法，更容易让人思考。于炀此刻除了被羞耻感包围，心头浮起了往日时光里的种种。

他在一方狭窄的宿舍里慌无所措，任凭惊恐整日缠绕着自己，他不怕死不怕痛但是偏偏在那天晚上遇见了身披国旗的Drunk，他在昏天黑地的网吧里渐渐模糊了自己，他以为自己是被诅咒的身体他配不上祁醉。所有的惊慌、害怕、卑微、委屈都越过时光冲出来。

于炀抽泣声越来越大，渐渐的大过身后的拍打声。不知不觉间，身后一直安静的围成圈搭在腰上的金毛尾巴用力一摇，扫开了祁醉正在施刑的手，然后盖住了两瓣印着杂乱无章的巴掌印的屁股。

祁醉低头看了看手腕上被尾巴抽了的地方泛起一点点微红色，心里暗笑:力气倒是不小。

祁醉点点他的尾巴，冷冷的道:“拿开。”

于炀这才反应过来自己做了什么，眼角通红的抬起头，咬了咬嘴唇一时没忍住又掉了两颗眼泪下来，慌乱的又低下头，闷闷的说了声，“不要。”

祁醉好笑，在他尾巴上抽了一下，“拿不拿开？”

金毛尾巴平白受了一击，立刻摇向另一边不过是换了个方向依然把屁股盖的严严实实，用实际行动拒绝了祁醉。

一直很安静的趴着的于炀突然哭出声，断断续续的开始说话:“我不知道、不知道多久就这样了，从来没有人见过我我也不知道别人到底，咳咳，到底怎么想……”他哭了许久骤然大口呼吸被呛到满脸通红，祁醉在他身后抚摸他的背给他顺气。

于炀缓了一阵，似乎是下定了决心，摸了一把眼泪继续说道:“我喜欢队长……很喜欢、那种喜欢。所以我才会害怕，我没有不相信你，我只是觉得我配不上你，我不敢赌。”于炀抬头看着祁醉，“因为赌输了，我就什么都没有了。”

祁醉静静的看着他，“还有呢。”

“我一直都是提心吊胆的一个人，也不敢真的相信光明会真的照进我的生活，”于炀闭了闭眼试图把眼泪憋回去但是反而有更多的泪水涌上来，委屈一瞬间堆满了心头，“队长……我、我只是想一直留在你身边。”

祁醉吐了一口气，大石落地，心都软了。总算……没白折腾这一遭，全都说出来了。

他这边刚松了一口气，床上的人委屈大了人干脆直接变成了金毛犬形的模样，成功挣脱了祁醉的控制，成功的躲在床角，耷拉着耳朵委屈的看着祁醉。

祁醉笑了，可爱死他算了。真是……捡到宝了。

祁醉吹了个口哨，眼底都是笑意，“原来你长这样……真的和你的头发一模一样的颜色。”

于炀趴在那里一瞬间就后悔了，衣服落在原地，无论如何他只要变回人形，都会是一丝不挂的样子，他想想就要羞死了。

“过来，都翻篇了，记着你今天说的话，想一直留在我身边。”祁醉福至心灵的向他招了招手，于炀不做声，大爪子在床上磨了两下往前蹭了蹭，趴着挪到了祁醉身边，脑袋搭在他的腿上转着眼珠儿仰头看他。

祁醉伸手在他身上来回摸了个遍，最后停在脑袋上，软软的毛让他爱不释手，一点不记得自己过去的二十几年里对任何拥有毛发和光秃秃的动物都一视同仁的嫌弃的神情。

换作人态，于炀相当于什么都没穿被祁醉从头到尾摸了一遍，该碰的不该碰的都碰到了。他很庆幸这会看不出来他已经羞愤的不行的样子。但又一边暗自开心，如果不是这样他或许不能这么早就跟队长有这么亲昵的动作吧。

祁醉瞥了一眼落在床上的衣物，灵机一动伸手抱起了床上的大金毛往沙发去。

于炀的犬形虽然不像他想的那么威风凛凛但是到底是大型犬，站起来也有一米多高，再加上长毛且纯色的原因，异常的漂亮。此时正不安的踩在沙发上趴在祁醉的肩头。

“于炀，变回来。”

这句话吓得肩上的金毛险些没站稳，用力就要挣扎着跳下去，被祁醉搂的紧紧的。足够遮住半个脑袋的大耳朵被掀起来，祁醉趴在他耳边悄声儿说道:“反正都是没穿衣服，什么形态的不一样？”

金毛没动静。

于炀也没动静。

祁醉继续咬耳朵:“快点呢，大金毛。再不变回来我就把你抱去楼下给他们都看看，他们的炀神……是多么的软、多么的可爱。”

很显然，祁醉体内的“做人”和“不做人”两种势力悬殊巨大，“做人”势力拼尽了最后一点力量后即将丢盔弃甲，抛城弃池。

这让祁醉“被迫”没法做个人。

怀里的挣扎愈发猛烈，祁醉用了些力气才把犬形于炀稳住，手上的动作已经慢慢从摸着大耳朵摸到了柔软的肚皮上，果然于炀僵住了。

浑身赤/luo的于炀和祁醉的白衬衣黑西裤交缠在一起，变回人形的于炀失去了衣物蔽体，整个人像是被放在炭火上架着，羞耻心爆表。脑子里除了寻找遮掩已经什么都不剩了，什么时候被平躺着放在了沙发上也不知道，双手一圈挂在了祁醉的肩膀上不愿松开，对他来说，祁醉的身体也是遮羞的最后一道防线。

“不让我走？那就在这了？”怀里的人闻声颤抖起来，双手不愿意撒开也不想继续僵持。

于炀抖得厉害，眼神飘忽不定。

妥协的只能是祁醉。他弯着腰没有理会环在脖子上的双手，脱了自己的衬衣虚搭在于炀身上，盖住了大部分关键部位，一条腿挤进于炀膝盖之间，手上用力把人的两条腿架在腰上用力抱起来，于炀缩着脑袋被抱回床上，盖好被子。

祁醉坐在床边沉默了一会，觉得自己这么多年都能被老天垂怜过的命运，有了些突如其来的变数，想着便笑了，是于炀，他觉得还是可以再等等。

“于炀啊……你要不要自己算一算，我为你忍了多少次？”

于炀脸红，身上的皮肤也被祁醉的衬衣烫的发起烧来，一条尾巴倏的从被角伸出来，试探着搭在祁醉的大腿上，末了还讨好似的摇了摇。

祁醉笑:就这么报答我？

祁醉:不如……你每天这个样子来我房里？

于炀脸颊爆红，除了点头不知道说什么。


End file.
